gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hotknife
Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Hustler Thunder-Rodd }} The Hotknife is a custom car appearing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Vapid in GTA V. Design ''GTA San Andreas'' In GTA San Andreas, the Hotknife is a late 1920s or early 1930s Hot Rod resembling a 1934 Ford Model A with modifications and a custom paint job. The car comes in only one paint scheme: purple with white accents and a black roof. Visits to Pay 'n' Spray garages have no effect on the car, nor can the car be modified at any modification garages, but features two variants; one with a covering on the V8 engine and one without a covering. It has capacity for only two people. ''GTA V'' In GTA V, the Hotknife is updated slightly to a 1930's Ford Model B design, but it now spawns in a variety of two-tone colors. The Hotknife appears to be heavily based on a 1933 Ford Coupe Model 40B that has been heavily modified, with lowered suspension, wide tires, and a low "chopped" roof, which is a common hot rod modification for this model. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas For what the Hotknife lacks in being easy to find, it makes up for in being a very fun vehicle to drive. It handles well on-road and off-road. There's great acceleration to be had from the V8 up front, resulting in great air times when going off certain jumps but its top speed is ultimately lower than the more aerodynamic cars found in the game. Its cornering isn't too good, which makes turning at high speed somewhat difficult, but this can be solved by using the handbrake. One bad aspect about this car is its poor endurance in crashes because of the exposed front suspension and radiator, which is made up for by the suspension being so good that it rarely tips over. Important to note are the car's side steps, which can actually collide with curbs when turning due to the car's extremely low stance. Grand Theft Auto V The Hotknife has acceptable acceleration and top speed which is average for a Muscle car. Its handling, though, is outright terrible. It has immense understeer, and feels very uncomfortable to steer through traffic, to such a point that high speeds make the car feel almost impossible to steer. This understeer-heavy trend even continues into the lower speeds. The Hotknife's braking is also poor, and this leads to a nasty combination where the car will wreck frequently. What makes the Hotknife worse is how it handles crashes. Being relatively light and lacking much downforce, the Hotknife is oftentimes taken out by traffic to unrealistic results. In a collision, it will regularly end up being sent rolling or airborne briefly while the traffic will oftentimes emerge almost unaffected. Deformation is strong though, and the car will be able to take a decent amount of abuse before being out of commission. GTA V Overview V8 |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Hotknife-GTASA-Front(Covered).jpg|Front quarter view; with covered engine. Hotknife-GTASA-CustomLicensePlate.jpg|The licence plate of the Hotknife in Doherty, reading "GOLD". Hotknife-GTASA-wreck.png|A Hotknife wreck. Hotknife-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hotknife on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Hotknife-GTAV.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Hotknife. Hotknife On Legendarymotorsport.net|Hotknife on Legendarymotorsport.net Hotknife picture.jpg|A modified Hotknife, with hood removed and a Single Intake Bug Catcher engine. StockHotknife.jpg|A Hotknife variant, with stock hood and fenders. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Like the Phoenix, the Hotknife is an extremely rare car to find in GTA San Andreas, but with patience and searching in the right places, it will eventually spawn. *Spawns in front of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after getting all gold medals in driving school (its license plate reads "GOLD"). *Rarely spawns on The Strip, but with patience, it will eventually spawn. *Can be obtained through Vigilante missions, which in rare occasions are driven by criminals, but only at levels 1 and 2, otherwise only 4-door cars are used (This can be done even from the beginning of the game). *Spawns often when the "fast cars" cheat is activated. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In single-player, it is immediately given to the player in a garage for every character if the player has the Collector's Edition. * It can be bought for $90,000 (For free to collecters edition holders) from Legendarymotorsport.net (enhanced version). Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought for free in ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' from Legendarymotorsport.net if the player has the Collector's Edition. *It can be bought for $90,000 in the enhanced version of GTA V (Free for PS3/X360 collector edition owners). Trivia General *The default radio stations for Hotknife are: **''GTA San Andreas'': Playback FM. **''GTA V'': Channel X. *The name Hotknife is a possible reference to "hotknifing," a common method of smoking hash, while also being a play on "hot rod." ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the few vehicles that can't be modded at any mod shops. *Strangely, in GTA San Andreas, the upper frame of the passenger side's door is inconsistent to that of the driver side, appearing recessed and colored purple (as opposed to the driver side's black), This is caused by the door being set in too much to the cars' body and is evident when the door swings open, to reveal the door is identical to the driver-side door. *Found in the game files, the Hotknife in front of the Driving School is actually painted silver, like the Bullet beside it. (This can be seen clearly using modifications) *It is the oldest car in the 3D Universe, along with the Hustler, Hermes, and the Thunder-Rodd. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, if the player looks at the Hotknife's grille from the side, from the back, the grille is invisible. But if the player looks in the front, the grille is visible. *It is the third oldest car in the HD Universe, along with the Z-Type, Duneloader, Rat-Loader, Roosevelt, Fränken Stange, and the old rusty Tractor. *The car is manufactured by Vapid in GTA V. This can be seen in Online mode when the car is owned in a garage, also due to the fact that its real life counterpart is a Ford. **In GTA V, when entering the Hotknife, the name of the vehicle at the bottom right of the screen does not display the manufacturer, despite the manufacturer being displayed on the car itself. **This has been fixed in the enhanced version, displaying as "Vapid Hotknife, Muscle". *It shares similar available modifications to the Rat Loader, such as cycle fenders and shares its engine noise with the Z-Type. *If you look closely, the grille of the vehicle contains somewhat the symbol of a bent sword pointing down. *In GTA V, if there are two players in the Hotknife, the driver's right shoulder will clip into the passenger's left shoulder. *As of the 1.16 patch, the Hotknife will be free to replace if it gets destroyed by any means. **However, those who do not own the Collector's Edition, it will still be rendered unrecoverable. * The HD Universe version closely resembles ZZ Top's Eliminator-era 1933 Ford Coupe. * Despite being based on a 30's Ford Coupe, the Hotknife is in the Muscle vehicle class instead of Sports Classics. This is likely because of its engine and performance. Navigation }} de:Hotknife (SA) es:Hotknife fr:Hotknife pl:Hotknife pt:Hotknife Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Hotrods Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class